Perdon
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Sunset tal vez halla aprendido de la Amistad, pero aun tiene que resolver asuntos pendientes con la Pony que abandono hace mucho tiempo (Este fic participa en la actividad: "Hearts Warming Eve: una noche especial y llena de magia" del foro "Amor y Tolerancia".)


**Hola a todos, nuevamente les traigo otro Fic Navideño, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Sunset suspiro con amargura al ver su antiguo hogar a lo lejos desde la ventana del tren, para ella tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se despidió temporalmente de sus amigas en la Escuela Canterlot antes de atravesar el espejo, desde que saludo a Twilight y Spike para luego tomar un tren desde Ponyville hasta Canterlot.

La Unicornio ámbar volvió a suspirar, su mirada se perdía en el paisaje cubierto de nieve junto a las vías, muchos pensamientos inundaron su mente mientras observaba como el tren se acercaba a la Capital.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo...-se dijo a si misma en un murmullo, tuvo que desviar la vista para intentar no concentrase en eso, pero no podía olvidar los momentos que tuvo allí, las cosas que aprendió...y la oportunidades que desperdicio.

Sunset sentía algo de temor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Twilight le había dicho que su Ex-Maestra no se sentía enojada por ella, en realidad, estaba muy feliz del cambio por el que paso Sunset y que finalmente aprendiera de la Magia de la Amistad, pero la Unicornio ámbar tenia que verla, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Sunset jamas se disculpo directamente con su Ex-Maestra.

Los pensamientos de Sunset fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien se sentaba a lado suyo, volteo a ver y vio a una Unicornio de pelaje color amarillo, crines azules, ojos color fucsia, y tres corazones como Cutie Mark, Sunset logro reconocerla, ella y otras Unicornios muchas veces le invitaron a divertirse con ellas, pero Sunset siempre las rechazo, el nombre de la Unicornio era Lemon Hearts, si la memoria no le fallaba.

-¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿eres tu?-pregunto la Unicornio con una expresion de sorpresa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa-no te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo-

-oh, hola, Lemon Hearts, ¿verdad?-dijo Sunset forzando una sonrisa.

-que bien, recuerdas mi nombre, pero ¿que te paso? ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? y te vez algo..distinta, normalmente solías estar leyendo un libro sobre magia donde sea-

-oh...eso..bueno, muchas cosas cambian con el tiempo-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada.

-¿que te pasa? ¿algo anda mal?-pregunto Lemon.

-es que...cometí muchos errores en el pasado, lastime a muchos Ponis, y ahora trato de enmendarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme...-

-¿avergonzada?-dijo Lemon completando la oración-Sunset, es verdad, tu te equivocaste muchas veces, pero incluso a simple vista se nota que ya no eres la Sunset Shimmer ambiciosa y creída que alguna ves conocí, sea donde sea que hallas estado y sea lo que sea que hallas hecho allí, me alegra que halla sido para bien-

-gracias, aunque no se por que me tratas así, ni siquiera somos amigas en realidad-

-lo se, pero nunca es tarde para hacer amigos nuevos, mas tarde las chicas y yo iremos a una fiesta, me encantaría que fueras con nosotras-dijo Lemon con una sonrisa.

-esta bien, me gustaría, pero primero debo hacer algo, es algo personal, así que quiero hacerlo sola-dijo Sunset mientras ambas sentían que el tren se detenía.

-claro, te esperare-dijo Lemon mientras se bajaba del tren junto a los otros pasajeros.

Minutos después Sunset recorría a paso lento las calles de Canterlot, observando las hermosas decoraciones esparcidas por la ciudad, ella no celebraba mucho el Día de los Corazones Cálidos (o Navidad, como la llamaban sus amigas de la Escuela Canterlot) pero no podía negar de que era muy hermoso.

Todos esos Ponis que reían felices mientras celebraban, sin preocupaciones, sin angustias, sin ese sentimiento de vergüenza carcomiendoles por dentro, Sunset en parte le tenia envidia.

Finalmente tras varios minutos de contemplar las decoraciones logro llegar a las puertas del Palacio, y entonces el sentimiento de vergüenza volvió a inundar su ser.

Sabia que Celestia perdonaba a cualquier Pony que de verdad expresaba su arrepentimiento, pero eso no borraba la forma en la que Sunset trato a la Princesa del Sol.

La Unicornio ámbar suspiro con resignación y entro al Castillo con pasos firmes, afortunadamente, ese día nadie había pedido una audiencia con Celestia, por lo que Sunset pudo pasar de inmediato.

Cunado la Unicornio ámbar entro a la sala del trono, Celestia se encontraba firmando algunos papeles, por lo que aun no había visto a Sunset, la Unicornio ámbar trago saliva antes de avanzar hasta la Princesa del Sol.

-ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, ¿podrías volver mas tarde?-dijo Celestia.

-hola..Princesa-dijo Sunset, la Alicornio soltó el pergamino y la pluma al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente centro su vista en Sunset, y no podía creer que tenia a su Ex-alumna justo frente a ella.

-¿Su...Sunset...eres tu?-pregunto Celestia aun sin creérselo.

-Princesa...se que tal vez no este enojada conmigo, aunque se que tiene razones para estarlo-comenzó Sunset mientras unas pocas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos-yo...fue una completa estúpida por negarme a entender y una cobarde por huir de esa manera, y se que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo...pero en verdad...lo lamento...lamento que se sienta tan decepcionada-dijo mientras mas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, no creía que empezaría a llorar tan rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió sorprendida al sentía que Celestia la abrazaba con una de sus alas.

-Sunset, tu nunca me decepcionaste, te comportaste de manera estúpida, eso es verdad, pero aprendiste de tus errores y aprendiste por tu cuenta lo que yo pude enseñarte, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Sunset siguió llorando, pero ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad, "tal vez sea uno de esos milagros de este dia o alguna de esas tonterías" pensó Sunset, pero ahora ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora era que estaba con su Antigua Maestra y que ella la perdonaba por todo.


End file.
